


Revelations

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [36]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family History, Gen, Poneglyphs (One Piece), Pre-Canon, Will of the D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Safely back on the Blue Seas, Kozuki Oden confides to his Captain about what being a D. means.





	Revelations

As the Discovery is sailing towards its next destination...

Oden goes to Roger after breakfast, knocking at the Captain's cabin door.

"Come in !"

The samurai lightly bows as he enters the place, and closes the door behind him.

Roger smiles. "What brings you here ?"

"I need to talk to you in private."

"Then you've come to the right place. Have a seat", Roger motions to a nearby stool.

Oden sits and continues. "When we left a message on the Poneglyph, you had me sign with your full name, which I'd never heard before. I wasn't sure if this was something I should confide in front of Buggy, so I waited, but I need to talk to you about... being a D."

"What's with my name ?", Roger frowns.

"Some say the D. stands for Devil, others for Destiny", Oden cryptically says.

"I always thought it was a lost middle name..."

"Sort of. It means you're the descendants of a certain clan, which I'm quite aware of."

"Care to enlighten me ?", a very interested Roger presses.

Oden smiles and nods. "Certainly. See, once upon a time was a prosperous kingdom, whose wealth, knowledge and technology would never again be reached. They had a great project for the world : to share all they had with everyone, so nobody would be needy, ever again. Other countries, keen on keeping their rule of terror over their people, gathered together and attacked the great kingdom. With their forces combined, the villainous countries managed to overthrow the once prosperous kingdom, and sent it into the darkness of forgetfulness, erasing all traces of their passage on this world."

Roger exhales a long sigh. "Let me guess, except the Poneglyphs."

The samurai nods. "Yes, Captain. The Poneglyphs were made by my clan to help the great kingdom's legacy survive this counterfeited history. Their opponents were none other than what we now call World Government, and the events I told you about occurred during the Void Century."

The Captain grits his teeth. "I knew something was fishy with them, but this... What's that got to do with _me_ ?"

"You're a D., thus a descendant of the family that founded the great kingdom, and as such you're bearing their legacy and their will."

"Hmm. The "will of the D.", huh ?" Roger plucks his mustache.

"There's a prophecy that's passed down onto every Kozuki family member once he learns to read the ancient language of the Poneglyphs. It says that a D. will come and fulfill the once lost dream of the great kingdom."

An eyebrow is raised. "You mean sharing their technology and knowledge ? I don't even know what's they're supposed to be like..."

"You had a glimpse of it when we reached the golden belfry."

"Ooh, you mean that Poseidon has a link with the Void Century ?"

"Most definitely. It is said that three ancient weapons were lost during the war that caused the fall of the great kingdom. You now know where lies one of them."

"Yeah, under the Red Line, what a place to be", Roger muses. "I want to know more about the plan they had. We'll visit that place somehow and see if we can learn something else. We might need to repair the ship before we go there though, as the ride to Sky Islands did quite a bit of damage."

"True. Do you still plan on reaching the end of the Grand Line ?"

"That, and then more. If somewhere lies the secret of that great kingdom then I want to find it."

"I believe the Poneglyphs hold the truth to it, and that if we find them, we'll be able to unveil it all."

"Then we have to keep our eyes peeled, and search for any clue about them. You've made me really curious, is my family really that important ?"

"I trust they're the ones that could have made the world a better place."

Roger smirks. "Then we'll change history."

**Author's Note:**

> _I have a theory about what the One Piece is... I'll unveil more and more of it as the story goes on ;)_


End file.
